


Current, Creative & Crappy Events:

by HYPERFocused



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Limericks, Poetry, Politics, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: The Author would like to request the use of a Teleport.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first day of NaNoWriMo 2016. My goal was at least a drabble or poem a day. This is both. It's also limerick form. Drabericks? I didn't come close to meeting the goal.*

If I could fast-forward the next 30 days  
Through science, through magic (but no evil ways),  
I'd wake up with it finished,  
My WiP pile diminished,  
And relax all through Nano, and laze.

Or wake up with elections all through  
And learn that the country's not screwed  
Find out that ass known as Trump  
Is out on his crass rump,  
And our next President is no dude!

Even just speed through a certain bad spell,  
Say, in an hour when I'm feeling like hell,  
Joints stiff and aching,  
Too early for waking,  
Yeah, that kind of trick would be swell.

**Author's Note:**

> *Neither did the country.


End file.
